The Undoing of The Dethroning
During The Age of Anarchy in the later years of the war after a victory over the major skirmish for the WPAABHF. Scientists immediately began work for a way to give Weegee at least some of his power back. There was actually hope that order can finally be restored, but the war was still far from over in being done... The War Continues Even though scientists are working on a way to get Weegee some of his power back. There was still a major war going on, and they had to work on other things too such as the cures for the Firephage and Metal Cap viruses. So Weegee and Malleo had no choice but to continue hiding from all the fighting in the war. This remained until scientists had finally finished the machine to use on Weegee and Malleo. In order to gain a better chance in winning the war, they went ahead and used it on them. It was somewhat successful as they gained some of their powers back, but are still not as strong as they once were. Weegee and Malleo joined the war, but during a fight against Snipeegee it was proven they weren't as strong as they attempted to use their Ultimate forms, but failed miserably and were nearly killed by Snipeegee, Malleo even put into a temporary coma. The scientists then explain to Weegee that they don't have the technology yet to give them back all of their powers, and that they have to get used to staying like this. War Ends During the final fights of the war, Weegee helped heavily in the fighting against the AGD. And had assisted the local militias against Weegee Black by sending them supplies and his son Laneegee to fight against him. He was also involved during the fight where General Dagario and Willimee were captured by the T.A.O.M.W, Weegee was the person who interrogated them into telling where Samaweegee's main hideout is. However, Weegee did not join in the invasion of Samaweegee's hideout, and just stood by to hear what happened. New Leadership Upon hearing about his son's "death" Weegee was at first skeptical, but later does accept it. Things begin to go better for Weegee as Malleo wakes up from his coma that Snipeegee caused. Once Weegee publicly returned The Age of Anarchy ended along with the war, and the Firephage Virus. Throughout this whole thing Weegee decided that his son Omnieegee deserved the spot of taking over as ruler of the United 'Gees Galaxy. So Weegee decided to publicly retire from his job as ruler, and pass his power down to his son Omnieegee. As ruler Omnieegee decided to make sure something like the Age of Anarchy will never happen again, so he began setting up higher security, spent more money on disease research, and began having close relationships with other factions. Since then everything has been peaceful in the Trolliverse... Powers Gained Even though Weegee and Malleo gained back some of their powers, doesn't mean that they have gained all of it. Weegee * While God and Ultimate Weegee are now possible to obtain. He cannot instantly transform into them, and are only 1/3rd of what the strength used to be. He has to be extremely angry for it to trigger. * Virus Weegee is now easier to tap into. * He can give the Weegee Virus, but it's limited to only one person at a time. And there's a cooldown to each time he uses it. * Can now turn into Fire Weegee, but is still weaker then what it used to be. * Still can die from old age, in fact the machine may have took years from his life. And even accelerated the time he has left. * All forms are obtainable, but are nerfed compared to what they originally were. Or they require more to trigger the transformations. Malleo * Ultimate form is now obtainable, but cannot be instantly transformable as it requires intense anger to use now. It's also much weaker being only 1/3rd of it's original strength. * Still can't turn people into Fire Flowers, but can still use them. * All forms are obtainable, but are nerfed compared to what they originally were. Or they require more to trigger the transformations. The clones still remain the same in terms of their power. The machine only worked on Weegee and Malleo, but the Clones were not included in it.Category:Events